Helpless
by sutet
Summary: Un-beta/Berawal dari mimpi tidak sopan sampai ajakan reuni. Daichi rasanya ingin tenggelam saja di lautan terdalam. DaiSuga untuk #IHFE2016


" _Daichi,"_

 _Dia mengenal suara itu. Suara lembut favoritnya yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar, memanggilnya penuh rasa._

 _Daichi tenggelam pada nostalgianya, tidak berniat menyahut panggilan orang itu._

" _Daichi, kau terlihat bodoh," ia tertawa kecil sembari mengusap pipinya._

 _Ada desiran hangat yang perlahan mengisi kekosongan hati Daichi ketika tangan lawannya bersentuhan dengan kulit pipinya._

" _Suga-"_

 _Pemuda yang lebih kecil menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Daichi, sebuah isyarat untuk menahan apapun yang akan dia katakan._

" _Daichi..." jarak antara keduanya semakin tipis. Seolah terpaku ditempatnya berpijak, Daichi tak mampu menggerakkan satu pun ototnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya rapat ketika wajah pemuda di hadapannya semakin dekat—_

.

.

"UWAAAAH!"

.

.

 **Helpless**

 **Haikyuu! by Harudate Furuichi**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini**

.

 **Summary:** Un-beta/Berawal dari mimpi tidak sopan sampai ajakan reuni. Daichi rasanya ingin tenggelam saja di lautan terdalam. DaiSuga untuk #IHFE2016

.

 _Author's note at the end of this fict mostly contains about curhatan when I made this one. If it's not a bother, please do read and maybe some suggestions on box review? I'd love to read it from my readers_ (love)

Untuk Yun Ran Livianda

.

Detak jarum jam seolah menyahut degupan jantung Daichi yang tak beraturan, mengisi ruangan minimalis itu dengan bunyi-bunyian canggung. Pemuda satu-satunya disana mencengkram selimut tipis yang membaluti setengah tubuhnya, gemetar dan terengah-engah. Darah mengalir perlahan ke wajahnya membentuk semburat kemerahan ketika ia mengingat kembali mimpi yang dengan tidak sopannya mengganggu cumbuannya dengan kasur empuk miliknya.

"S-sialan..." Daichi antara merutuki isi mimpinya atau malah menikmatinya—eh, tidak! Tentu saja dia tidak menikmatinya. Demi Tuhan, dia masih normal! Dan lagi...orang di mimpinya itu adalah teman semasa SMA sekaligus rekan bermain volinya selama tiga tahun.

Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar kabar apapun dari Sugawara.

Kesibukan pekerjaan membuat Daichi jarang menggunakan ponselnya untuk urusan selain pekerjaan—seperti mengecek _group chat_ klub voli SMA Karasuno misalnya. Biasanya Daichi langsung menjatuhkan dirinya keatas _single bed_ empuk selepas bekerja tanpa terlebih dahulu mengganti pakaian kerjanya yang sudah ia kenakan seharian penuh. Lalu keesokan paginya ia menerima laporan dari berbagai divisi dan langsung menyambar laptopnya untuk mengetik laporan. Setelah itu, ia mempresentasikannya dihadapan ketua berbagai divisi dan direktur Kuroo, tak jarang terjadi perdebatan sengit di antara mereka yang mana menjadi alasan utama Daichi menjadi sangat lelah seusai bekerja. Ia terus mengulang aktivitas yang sama setiap harinya.

Kadang terbesit di pikirannya _'kok gini banget?'_ saat ia sudah kelewat lelah, tapi _'toh_ namanya orang bekerja.

Daichi pasrah.

 _DRRT_

 _DRRT_

Daichi menyambar ponselnya. Sempat bertanya pada dirinya mengapa ponselnya dalam mode getar, namun sedetik kemudian dia baru ingat bahwa hari ini sampai tiga hari kedepan cuti bersama musim panas sudah dimulai. Dan andai saja mimpi tadi tidak datang—

Daichi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

 _Ayolah, berhenti memikirkan mimpi tadi!_

Pemuda itu membuka notifikasi ponselnya. Tanaka mengiriminya sebuah pesan suara.

 _BEEP_

[" _Daichi-_ san _, lama tak jumpa. Noya-_ san _dan aku berpikir untuk mengundangmu reuni. Detailnya lihat_ group note _saja._ "]

Pesan suara itu berakhir di sana. Daichi menekan _shortcut group chat_ klub voli SMA Karasuno, sedikit merutuki dirinya yang hobi menumpuki _chat_ hingga ia sendiri kebingungan harus mulai membacanya dari mana.

[ _Yuu Nishinoya created a group note_ ]

[ _Yoo semuanya, kuharap kalian baik di manapun kalian berada. Aku dan Yuu berpikir mungkin lebih baik kita bertemu lagi (reuni lol)_

 _Tempat: Crowl Cafe (distrik xx)_

 _Tanggal/Waktu: 26 Mei xx/9 pagi – selesai~!_

 _Be there guys www_ ]

Daichi menimbang-nimbang. Sebenarnya lokasinya tidak begitu jauh mengingat ia dan Kuroo sering makan malam bersama para rekan disekitar sana.

' _Toh_ lagipula ini sudah masuk liburan musim panas. Tidak ada salahnya sesekali bersantai, sekedar mendengar celotehan reuni yang tidak ada habisnya. Membayangkannya saja dapat membuat bibirnya melengkung kecil.

Tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu. Daichi bergegas dari tempat tidurnya.

.

* * *

.

" _Crowl Cafe...Crowl Cafe..._ "

Daichi mengemudikan mobilnya perlahan. Dua kelereng cokelat gelapnya bergerak-gerak fokus menatap sekeliling dengan teratur, sesekali kelereng itu menatap ke arah GPS ponselnya. Dia memang sering pergi ke daerah ini namun tidak begitu memperhatikan hal seperti _cafe_ di sepanjang perjalanannya.

Jika menuruti GPS, seharusnya ada di sekitar sini—

"Oh," Daichi memutar setirnya ke kiri, memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran yang telah disediakan. Pemuda itu turun dari mobilnya kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah plang yang tertanam tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri untuk memastikan ia tidak salah tempat. Setelah yakin menemukan tempat sesuai yang ditentukan, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam _cafe._

Daichi membuka ponselnya, " _Etto_...meja 20-"

"Daichi- _saaan_!"

Daichi menoleh ke arah suara familier yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar. Tanaka dan Nishinoya melambaikan tangannya tak jauh di sana dengan senyum sumringah.

"Tanaka, Nishinoya-"

"Oh! Tanaka dan Nishinoya...!"

Daichi terpaku. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda berseragam pegawai _cafe_ yang sepertinya baru datang dari mengantarkan makanan untuk pelanggan. Senyuman khas favoritnya, nada lembut menenangkan favoritnya. Nada yang sama yang ia dengar di mimpi semalam. Nada yang memaksa menyeretnya ke lautan nostalgia.

Pemuda itu menoleh. Kedua irisnya bertumbukan dengan iris Daichi. Iris madunya sedikit terbelalak, terkejut. Namun setelahnya, kedua mata itu membentuk senyuman.

"Daichi, lama tak jumpa." Ia menepuk pundak laki-laki itu pelan, "Bergabunglah dengan Nishinoya dan Tanaka, aku akan meminta _owner_ untuk meminta libur hari ini dan berganti baju sebentar."

Sugawara melepaskan topinya dan berjalan cepat ke dalam _cafe_. Daichi tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda itu, bahkan sampai Sugawara masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan pelat ' _staff only_ '.

"Daichi- _san_ , ayo kemari!" panggilan dari Tanaka membuyarkan Daichi dalam sepersekian detik. Pemuda itu kemudian menghampiri meja 20.

"Sugawara bekerja disini?" Daichi menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk.

"Yah begitulah," Tanaka menyesap _white coffee_ nya, "Bukankah sudah sering dibahas lewat _group chat_?"

"Sugawara- _san_ juga orang yang merekomendasikan tempat ini untuk reuni!" Nishinoya menimbrung.

Daichi semakin merutuki dirinya yang jarang membuka _group chat_ dan ketinggalan banyak berita.

"Tapi selain dia, ada juga alumni Karasuno yang bekerja disini-"

 _TEP_

"3 _fruit juice_ rendah gula, 5 potong _cheesecake_. Silahkan dinikmati."

Satu lagi suara datar yang bagaimanapun sudah lama tidak ia dengar.

"Untuk _Captain_ dan Sugawara-s _an_. Ngomong-ngomong, lama tidak jumpa."

"Tsuki-"

"Oi Tsukishima! Hahaha seperti biasa, nada yang kau gunakan menyebalkan sekali." Ujar Tanaka.

Pelayan laki-laki itu—Tsukishima Kei—hanya membungkuk sedikit, lalu berjalan menuju ruangan yang sama dengan yang dimasuki oleh Sugawara. Tepat saat ia membuka pintu, Sugawara keluar dari sana dengan kaos putih polos dengan rompi hitam dan celana se-lutut hitam.

"Oh Tsukishima, _otsukare_. Aku sudah meminta izin pada Yukie- _san_ untuk reuni hari ini. Ganti pakaianmu segera. Kau yang paling menantikan ini kan?" Sugawara menepuk punggung Tsukishima pelan, kemudian berlari kecil menuju meja reuni.

"Maaf menunggu!" Sugawara mengambil kursi disebelah Daichi.

"—yah, tapi benar-benar tidak disangka ya."

"Maksudku, beasiswa Universitas Shiratorizawa dan beasiswa kuliah jalur prestasi di Amerika itu sama-sama hebat!"

"Eh? Eh? Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Sugawara menatap mantan rekannya satu persatu.

"Sugawara- _san_ tidak tahu? Duo aneh itu dapat beasiswa di Universitas Shiratorizawa, lalu Yamaguchi dan Yachi- _san_ dapat beasiswa kuliah jalur prestasi di Amerika."

"Heeh...aku tidak tahu..." Sugawara menyesap jusnya sedikit.

"Yah...aku juga baru tahu sih," Daichi menimpali.

"Aku jarang mengecek _group chat_. Kita tidak punya banyak pegawai disini jadi aku cukup sibuk. Lagipula jarang punya kuota juga sih," Sugawara _nyengir_ khas, "Silahkan dinikmati kudapannya! _Cheesecake_ buatan _owner_ yang terbaik di _cafe_ ini loh."

" _Whoa_ itu membuatku makin bersemangat untuk menyantapnya. _Itadakimasu_!" Tanaka dan Nishinoya memakan kudapan dihadapan mereka penuh semangat.

"Dimana Tsukishima?" Daichi menatap kearah _counter_ , mencari pemuda pirang yang mungkin saja berada disana.

"Kurasa dia sedang berganti pakaian. Tapi benar juga, kenapa dia lama sekali—ah,"

Sugawara sedikit tercekat. Namun sesaat kemudian ia sumringah saat tahu siapa yang datang.

" _Etto..._ lama tidak jumpa...mungkin?"

"Selamat pagi,"—mengangguk pelan.

" _OSSU_!"

" _O-ossu_..."

Tanaka dan Nishinoya berkaca-kaca, "KIYOKO- _SAAAN_!"

"Asahi, lama tidak jumpa. Kageyama, Hinata, Yachi dan Yamaguchi juga." Sugawara melemparkan pandangannya kearah Kiyoko, "Shimizu, kalian datang bersama?"

"Aku bertemu dengan Azumane saat berjalan kesini. Lalu bertemu dengan Kageyama, Hinata, Hitoka- _chan_ dan Yamaguchi tepat didepan _cafe_."—masing-masing dari mereka mengambil posisi duduk.

"Ngomong-ngomong kudengar kalian kuliah di Amerika? Dan...beasiswa Universitas Shiratorizawa itu keren sekali." Daichi menatap kearah 'mantan' 4 anak kelas satu secara bergantian.

"Amerika!? _Whooo_!" Hinata terbinar kagum.

Yachi dan Yamaguchi hanya membalas dengan senyum kikuk, "Yah, itu-"

 _TEP_

" _Fuh_!"

"Enam potong _cheesecake_ dan enam potong bolu cokelat. Silahkan dinikmati." Tsukishima sudah mengenakan kaos polos dan celana pendeknya, ditambah selembar celemek membalut bagian depan pemuda jangkung itu.

"Aku membuat ekstra karena aku yakin kalian pasti bisa menghabiskannya. Tunggulah sampai hidangan utamanya!" Yukie _nyengir_.

"Terima kasih banyak, _owner_." Tsukishima sedikit membungkuk, dibalas dengan tepukan pelan di punggung. Yukie kemudian kembali ke dapur.

" _ITADAKIMAAASU_!"

Sugawara tertawa kecil, "Kenapa kalian masih seperti anak kecil—Kageyama, Hinata, tolong tentukan siapa yang akan mengambil potongan bolunya terlebih dahulu atau kalian akan menghancurkannya."

"Aku yang akan mengambilnya duluan, tapi si sialan ini asal menyerobot!"

"Ha!? Kau tidak lihat aku sudah menancapkan pisauku terlebih dahulu!?"

Daichi menghela napas lelah. Kenapa juga mereka harus bertengkar karena hal sepele astaga—

"Oi Hinata, Kageyama-"

 _SPLASH_

Sikut Hinata menyenggol gelas jus milik Sugawara dan membasahi pakaian pemuda itu.

"A-ah, maafkan aku Sugawara-s _an_ -"

"Hinata...Kageyama..."

Seketika suasana berubah mencekam. Aura gelap seolah menutupi cerahnya musim panas. Mereka paham betul konsekuensi yang harus diterima jika membuat Daichi murka.

"Daichi, sudahlah. Aku akan mengambil kain lap di dapur-"

"Tunggu, tunggu, biar aku bersihkan." Daichi mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari saku kemejanya, lalu meraih tangan kanan Sugawara yang ketumpahan jus dan membersihkannya perlahan.

Semua mata tertuju pada mantan kapten dan wakil kapten mereka, terdiam. Atau lebih tepatnya mereka tidak menemukan kata yang pas untuk apa yang sedang mereka lihat saat ini. Oh tentu saja mereka memang sangat akrab sejak SMA, tapi tidak pernah tahu kalau mereka _sebegini_ akrabnya.

"...aku akan mengambil kain pel dan meminjamkan baju ganti untukmu," Tsukishima membuka suara lebih dulu, kemudian melenggang pergi menuju ruang khusus pegawai.

"Ah tolong ya, Tsukishima."

"Sudah bersih, tapi kurasa kau butuh tisu basah atau semacamnya supaya tidak lengket."

Sugawara tersenyum khas, " _Arigatou_ , Daichi." Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke ruang ganti.

Daichi terdiam. Suara itu mengingatkannya akan mimpi semalam dan tanpa sadar ia terhanyut.

Debaran ini semakin tak terkendali.

"Um, Sugawara!" pemuda itu mendadak bangkit, "Kau butuh diantar?"

"Eh?" Sugawara mengerjap.

"EEH!? DAICHI- _SAN_!?" Sontak mereka berteriak (kecuali Kiyoko, tentu saja)

Mantan kapten Karasuno itu tersadar akan kata-katanya. Semburat merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya, "E-eh—bukan—maksudku—"

"Ppft...ahahaha! Kau terlihat bodoh, Daichi. Sudah nikmati saja kudapannya. Aku tidak akan lama kok."

' _Kau terlihat bodoh, Daichi_ '

 _Deja vu_.

Pasti Daichi benar-benar terlihat bodoh sekali saat ini. Seperti bukan dia.

" _Err_...aku tidak begitu yakin tapi sepertinya kami melewatkan sesuatu."

"Ya, kalian memang kelewatan _sesuatu_ , Ennoshita- _san_ , Narita- _san_ , Kinoshita- _san_. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian terlambat sekali?"

.

* * *

.

Pagi berubah senja. Perlahan tapi pasti, matahari mengikuti kodratnya menuju ke barat. Tawa renyah dan celotehan masih terdengar di _cafe_ pinggir jalan itu.

"Hei, apa kalian punya rencana besok? Aku bermaksud mengajak kalian ke pantai. Aku baru saja membuka sebuah _guest house_ di dekat pantai." tanya Ennoshita.

" _Well_ karena sedang cuti bersama musim panas, kurasa tidak apa." Nishinoya menatap satu per satu wajah alumni Karasuno, yang mana dibalas dengan anggukan singkat.

"Mm...aku dan Tsukishima harus membantu _owner_ disini jadi kami tidak yakin bisa datang."

"...aku bisa membantu _owner_. Sugawara- _san_ pergilah dengan mereka."

Sugawara menatap kearah Tsukishima, "Eh? Tidak apa-apakah?" dan dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan singkat.

"Kalau begitu semuanya bisa ikut kecuali Tsukishima ya? Aku akan meminta pegawaiku untuk menyiapkan kamar," Ennoshita mengetik beberapa tombol ponsel pintarnya, "Tentu saja, karena ini _grand opening_ kalian bebas biaya."

" _Sweet_! Kau yang terbaik, Chikara!"

Ennoshita tersenyum simpul, "Ada hal yang harus kulakukan, jadi aku pamit dulu."

"Oh benar juga, tak terasa sudah semakin sore."

"Kami pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa besok semuanya!"

"Aku mungkin akan tinggal sebentar membantu mereka membereskan _cafe_ ," Daichi melemparkan dagunya kearah Tsukishima dan Sugawara, "Ngomong-ngomong hati-hati di jalan, sampai jumpa besok!" Daichi mengantarkan para alumni Karasuno sampai didepan _cafe_. Setelah saling berpamitan, ia kembali ke dalam sembari menghela napas.

"Seharusnya kau pulang saja, Daichi. Bagaimanapun kau tetap pelanggan, tidak enak membuatmu ikut membereskan _cafe_." Ujar Sugawara khawatir.

"Hei, kau berniat membereskan semua ini berdua? Aku jamin kalian akan pulang sangat larut. Sudahlah biarkan aku membantu kalian." Daichi melipat kedua lengan kemejanya sampai sikut.

"Uh...baiklah jika kau memaksa. Terima kasih banyak, Daichi." Sugawara tersenyum khas.

Daichi memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan apapun yang jelas tersirat disana, "K-kubilang tidak usah dipikirkan!"

"..."

 _DRRT_

 _DRRT_

Tsukishima merogoh saku celananya. Mengetik beberapa sandi untuk membuka notifikasi.

[ _Yuu Nishinoya invited you to a group_ ]

Pemuda pirang itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun, ia menerima undangan tersebut.

[ _You accept Yuu Nishinoya's invitation_ ]

[ _Yuu Nishinoya created a group note_ ]

[ _Guys, aku punya rencana untuk besok. Tolong dibaca sampai selesai-_ ]

...apalagi _nih_? Ia menatap Daichi dan Sugawara yang tengah asyik berbincang.

[ _-pokoknya rahasiakan dari mereka! TOP SECRET!_ ]

...okelah...Tsukishima pasrah saja.

.

* * *

.

Sinar mentari menerobos masuk ke jendela kamar minimalis Daichi, membuat sang empunya sedikit terganggu sembari menggeliat. Perlahan manik cokelat gelap menunjukkan dirinya dari balik kelopak mata. Lingkar kehitaman samar-samar terlihat dibawah mata pemuda itu. Ia kesulitan tidur. Daripada menyebutnya kesulitan tidur akibat terlalu _excited_ akan hari ini, mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan bahwa ia sulit tidur karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Tsukishima semalam.

.

 _Flashback, 7 jam lalu;_

" _Fiuh,"_

 _Daichi menatap sekeliling_ cafe _, memastikan agar tidak ada satu pun yang terlewat seperti sebutir remah_ karage _di lantai maupun meja._

 _Ia mengangguk puas._

" _Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Tsukishima-_ kun, _Sugawara-_ kun, _Daichi-_ san _. Yah...pekerjaan memang terasa mudah bila dikerjakan bersama." Tampak jelas di wajah Yukie terlihat raut kelelahan ditambah dengan nafasnya yang masih sedikit memburu._

"Owner, _kau tidak apa-apa? Sebaiknya kau kuantarkan pulang saja ya." Sugawara mendekati Yukie dan berbicara dengan nada khawatir._

" _Tak apa, tak apa, Sugawara-_ kun _. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."_

" _Tidak, jangan sungkan. Kau terlihat kelelahan dan ini sudah malam. Aku akan merasa bersalah jika tidak mengantarmu pulang." Sugawara mengambil tas milik Yukie dan membawanya sehingga memaksa perempuan itu untuk tidak menolak tawaran darinya._

" _Baiklah, baiklah," Yukie menatap kearah Tsukishima, "Tsukishima-_ kun _, jangan lupa mengunci pintu depan dan belakang. Pastikan kau bangun lebih pagi karena kau yang membawa kuncinya."_

" _Baik,_ owner _."_

" _Kalian berdua berhati-hatilah. Sugawara, pastikan kau langsung kembali ke rumahmu dan istirahat setelah mengantarnya."_

 _Sugawara mengangguk mantap, "Pasti. Kalian berdua juga hati-hatilah. Kami pamit duluan,"_

 _Daichi melambaikan tangannya perlahan, bahkan sampai punggung mereka hilang di belokan tak jauh disana. Tsukishima menutup pintu_ cafe, _mengunci dan memastikan agar ia benar-benar telah menguncinya._

" _Naiklah ke mobil, Tsukishima. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."_

" _...Daichi-_ san _,"_

" _Hm?"_

 _Tsukishima tampak menimbang-nimbang sesaat, "Kau menyukai Sugawara-s_ an _?"_

" _...eh?" Daichi mengerjap beberapa kali, memproses pertanyaan Tsukishima yang terlalu tiba-tiba._

" _Aku hanya penasaran," jeda, "Raut wajahmu sering berubah."_

 _...sebegitu jelasnya ya?_

" _Ngg...tunggu sebentar. Tidakkah menurutmu 'menyukai Sugawara' itu terdengar...aneh? Maksudku, aku ini laki-laki-"_

" _Lalu memangnya kenapa?"_

 _Daichi membatu. Menyukai Sugawara? Yang benar saja, mana mungkin kan-?_

 _Pemuda itu berdehem, "Kalau maksudmu 'suka' berteman dengannya, ya. Aku suka berteman dengannya."_

" _...kau tahu maksudku, Daichi-_ san. _"_

 _Apa? Maksud apa? Daichi tidak paham lagi._

 _Tsukishima menghela napas, "Lupakan saja, memang seharusnya tidak kutanyakan,"_

" _Eh—b-bukan begitu. Yah, bagaimana ya...aku mungkin menyukainya, tapi aku juga menghormatinya sebagai temanku...semacam itu."_

 _Tsukishima menatap datar dari balik lensanya, "Selamat malam, Daichi-_ san _. Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih tawarannya, aku jalan kaki saja karena arah tempat tinggal kita berlawanan."_

.

Daichi mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia mungkin bilang begitu semalam tapi nyatanya bahkan sampai sekarang pun ia masih kepikiran. Ia menatap kearah jam dengan pandangan lesu, masih ada 1 jam sampai waktu janjian dan terlalu tanggung jika dipakai untuk tidur lagi.

Mungkin guyuran air dingin di kepalanya akan sedikit menjernihkan pikiran. Lagipula ini musim panas, jadi pasti ada yang salah dengan kepalanya— _overheat_ misalnya.

.

* * *

.

Daichi menatap layar ponsel Sugawara dengan wajah bingung.

"...eh?"

"Begitulah...apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja? Tapi Ennoshita sudah-"

"Tunggu, tunggu," Daichi memijat keningnya, berpikir keras, "Tiba-tiba mereka serempak batal datang hari ini? Bukankah kemarin justru mereka yang menyanggupi-"

Sugawara menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu. Sudah kucoba menghubungi semua anak—ah kecuali Tsukishima karena memang dia tidak bisa ikut, tapi bahkan mereka tidak membaca pesanku. Universitas Shiratorizawa sedang libur jadi kupikir Kageyama dan Hinata bisa ikut, ternyata tidak bisa juga. Yachi bilang dia dan Yamaguchi mendadak harus kembali ke Amerika karena suatu hal..."

...apa mereka berdua sedang dibuang oleh mantan adik kelas mereka?

"Daichi- _san_ , Sugawara- _san_. Maaf menunggu." Ennoshita berlari kecil kearah mereka.

"Ennoshita? Jadi kau dibuang juga ya?" tanya Daichi yang sebenarnya tidak masuk akal.

"Eh? Dibuang—oh," Ennoshita mendadak teringat sesuatu, "...sepertinya aku mengerti maksud rencananya Nishinoya..." gumamnya.

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya khawatir kalian akan tersesat di pantai ini jadi aku menghampiri kalian. Dan mungkin sedikit mendadak karena yang lain tidak bisa ikut, setidaknya aku ingin kalian berdua mencoba menginap di _guest house_ milikku. Ayo kuantar, ini sudah hampir jam makan siang."

.

 **xXx**

.

 _Guest house_ itu terletak tak jauh dari pantai. Bisa dibilang lokasinya cukup strategis. Bangunan itu terdiri dari 2 lantai dan berbahan kayu. Jendela besar menghiasi bangunan tersebut untuk memanjakan mata dengan pemandangan laut.

Daichi dan Sugawara tertegun.

"Silahkan ke ruang makan dulu dan menikmati beberapa kudapan disana sebelum makan siang." Ennoshita berjalan kearah meja resepsionis, "Kamar yang kupesan sudah siap kan?"

"Kamar rombongan alum-"

"A-aah! Maksudku kamar yang satunya lagi." Ia buru-buru memotong pembicaraan sang resepsionis sebelum ia menyelesaikannya.

...oke, cukup mencurigakan.

"M-maafkan saya, ini kuncinya." Sang resepsionis memberikan sebuah kunci padanya. Ennoshita kembali dengan wajah sedikit canggung.

" _Well_ , ini kuncinya..."

"Cuma 1?" tanya Daichi sambil menerima kuncinya.

"Yah, 2 laki-laki dalam 1 kamar bukan masalah kan?"

Ya...ya—gimana ya...

"...baik...lah?" jawab Daichi sedikit ragu.

Ennoshita tersenyum, "Selamat menikmati makanannya, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!"

Oh bagus, ditinggal berdua dengan Sugawara. Semoga Daichi tidak bertingkah lebih bodoh daripada kemarin.

 _GREP_

"Daichi, ayo." Sugawara menggandeng tangannya tanpa ragu, polos seperti biasanya. Daichi ingin teriak sekeras mungkin.

"Y-ya..." ia mengikuti langkah Sugawara hingga sampai ke sebuah meja. Begitu sampai disana, mereka langsung disambut 2 orang pelayan yang menyajikan beberapa potong buah semangka segar.

"Ennoshita keren sekali...bisa membangun _guest house_ yang memberikan pelayanan seperti di hotel dengan harga yang cukup terjangkau. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa dia tidak bikin hotel saja ya?" tanya Sugawara.

" _Err_...entahlah? Mungkin karena _grand opening_ jadi harganya masih murah untuk promosi. Tapi kita kan dapat gratis."

Sugawara mengangguk paham. 2 pelayan tadi kembali membawakan 2 piring daging _steak_ dengan aroma yang sangat menggiurkan.

"Nah, selamat makan."

Mereka berdua memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Nyaris tidak ada yang berbicara yang mana membuat Daichi merasa sangat canggung.

"Um, jadi-"

"Ah-"

Sugawara menjatuhkan makanannya karena terlalu panas untuk mulutnya, membuat bibirnya sedikit kemerahan.

Oh tidak—

"Ya ampun, hati-hatilah..." Daichi menarik selembar tisu dan menepuk-nepuk pelan bercak makanan disekitar bibir pemuda surai kelabu itu.

"Maafkan aku, kukira sudah cukup dingin setelah kutiupi. Ternyata masih panas."—tertawa kikuk.

Astaga berhentilah tertawa polos begitu, rasanya Daichi ingin memeluknya erat.

"Daichi? Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh? Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok!"

"...benarkah? Aku sedikit khawatir mungkin terjadi sesuatu. Kau banyak terdiam semenjak di _cafe_ kemarin."

 _Iya, gara-gara kamu, sayang._

"Beneran tidak apa-apa kok. Ayo kita lanjutkan makannya."

Sugawara terlihat tidak puas dengan jawabannya. Namun ia menyimpannya dan melanjutkan makannya.

.

* * *

.

Mereka berdua pergi ke pantai tepat setelah makan karena Sugawara yang memaksa. Berjalan-jalan di pinggiran, membeli es buah, bermain air dan bahkan berjemur di pinggir pantai. Daichi tidak menunjukkannya tapi ia cukup senang saat Sugawara memaksanya. Tidak hanya itu, mereka bermain hingga matahari terbenam. Pemuda bersurai kelabu itu tetap memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal, menatap bintang katanya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bintang musim panas terlihat sebegini berkilaunya saat musim panas." Daichi menatap takjub.

"Kau bekerja terlalu keras Daichi. Sesekali bersantailah."

"Seperti Kuroo akan membiarkanku libur barang sebentar." Daichi memutar bola matanya malas saat mengingat laki-laki berwajah kucing itu muncul di kepalanya.

"Astaga, apakah itu yang membuatmu terdiam sejak kemarin?"

 _...Iya'in aja deh_.

"Cobalah untuk mencari kesempatan istirahat sejenak, Daichi,"—jeda, "...dengan pacarmu mungkin? Kau tahu, wanita kantoran terlihat menarik saat memasuki pertengahan 20."

 _...gusti kapan pekanya orang ini?_

"Hei Daichi..."

Laki-laki bersurai lebih gelap menoleh kearah Sugawara. Iris madu dan cokelat gelap bertumbukan.

Ia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya...aku..."

 _...eh? Mau ngomong apa dia-?_

 _Masa' sih—_

"...iri padamu."

"...eh?"

"Yah kau masih muda sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan di kantor dan menjadi sekretaris. Menurutku itu keren dan tanpa sadar aku jadi iri."

Rasanya mau nangis.

"...seharusnya kau lebih iri pada direktur Kuroo. Dia seusia denganku tapi sudah menjadi direktur-"

"TEMBAK DONG ASTAGAAA!"

Sugawara dan Daichi terkejut bukan main, kemudian menoleh ke belakang mereka untuk mendapati wajah-wajah yang terlampau ia hafal.

"Eh? Nishinoya...Tanaka...Hinata...dan Yachi? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Sugawara.

 _GSRAK_

"Oh aku pegal bersembunyi." Kageyama memijat belakang lehernya.

"Kau lemah sekali, Raja."

"Sudah, tolong jangan bertengkar..."

"Kageyama? Tsukishima dan...Ennoshita?" Daichi nyengir canggung.

"Aku jadi gemas sendiri..."

"A-aah—tenanglah, Shimizu..."

"Anu...sebenarnya...ada apa? Tembak apa?" Sugawara menatap kearah mantan adik kelas dan rekannya satu per satu.

" _Senpai_! Aku tahu kalian sebenarnya saling menyukai kan!?" Yachi menunjuk kearah mereka berdua.

"Eh?" Mereka berdua bicara bersamaan.

"Daichi- _san_ ," Daichi menoleh kearah Tsukishima, "Kau berkata padaku semalam bahwa kau menyukainya sebagai teman, namun di sisi lain kau juga menghormatinya-"

"Oh, itu-"

"—jawabanmu kurang lebih sama dengan Sugawara- _san_. Aku sempat menanyainya sehari sebelum aku menanyaimu," Tsukishima menoleh kearah Sugawara, "Sugawara- _san_ , kau bilang kau selalu menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Makanya kau sangat senang saat dia datang ke reuni kemarin. Namun kau menghormati pertemanan kalian, yang mana membuatmu selalu mundur untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padanya."

Seakan waktu terhenti bagi Daichi mendengar penjelasan singkat Tsukishima. Ia menatap kearah Sugawara untuk meminta penjelasan.

Yang ditatap menundukkan kepalanya, "...sudah kubilang itu rahasia, Tsukishima..."

"Yah...kurang lebih begitulah...jadi sebenarnya semua ini sudah diatur untuk kalian berdua." Ennoshita tersenyum khas.

"...Sugawara?"

Pemuda itu mengatupkan bibirnya, kemudian membuang nafas. Kedua iris madu menunjukkan kemantapan untuk mengatakan hal yang tak pernah bisa ia katakan.

"Daichi, aku akan mengatakannya dengan jelas."—jeda, "Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu. Aku menghargai setiap momen yang kita habiskan bersama. Jadi..."

Tiba-tiba ia tercekat. Wajahnya mirip seperti kepiting rebus.

"...aku mau kok."

"Eh-"

 _GREP_

Daichi membawanya ke sebuah pelukan erat dan hangat. Seakan tidak mau melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi. Sugawara terasa sangat pas di pelukannya.

"...menjadi kekasihmu."—jeda, "Terima kasih sudah mengatakannya. Terima kasih sudah memilihku. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

Pantai malam itu dipenuhi oleh sorakan bahagia mantan rekan mereka. Yachi menangis _kejer_ karena terlalu bahagia. Beberapa dari mereka juga menyeka air mata bahagia.

Malam itu menjadi malam bersejarah bagi alumni Karasuno.

" _Top Secret mission, accomplished_."

.

 **FIN**

.

 **A/N:** Halo, terima kasih sudah baca sampai selesai! Pertama kalinya dapet tantangan bikin romens fuwa-fuwa saya mau nangis beneran. Saya nggak begitu bisa nulis romens fuwa-fuwa soalnya fokus saya nulis Angst/Tragedy, jadi beneran bingung kalau nulis gula. Maaf kalau ini bertele-tele banget karena saya pikir saya butuh pembentukan karakter kalau nulis gula. Mungkin kalau punya saran, kritik atau apapun bisa disampaikan lewat PM atau kotak _review_ aja ya.

Terima kasih banyak sudah mengadakan _Haikyuu Exchange Fanfiction_!


End file.
